More About CBeebies
'''More About CBeebies '''is an article from the CBeebies Website. Our presentation and programmes include a variety of activities for young children. We know that children relate well to puppets and often enjoy the strength of their characters. The well-loved characters in the CBeebies Television programmes are almost entirely puppets, models or animation. These characters often take part in creative activities, which will encourage children to be creative themselves. Puppets will also encourage children to be imaginative and many of the storylines seek to stimulate their thinking and problem solving skills. In contrast, our group of presenters, Sid, Sue, Nicole, Pui, and Chris, are "real" people whom all have been pre-school teachers, along with their "real" pets, Beebie and Bracken, who give the presenters a chance to care for an animal and shows that having a pet is rewarding but also requires responsibility. The presenters enjoy creative, musical and imaginative activities. The content of these is frequently reflected in the programmes. The presenters' 'makes' are always simple enough for children to do themselves at home. They encourage children to draw and paint their own pictures, which encourages them artistically as well as creatively. The presenters also play games, such as guess which item is missing, which engages children and stimulates their observational skills. The presentation often has special themes, for example, 'teddy-bear days' or 'dinosaur days'. Singing and dancing and an appreciation of music are encouraged. It is important for children to express themselves through singing and movement without being concerned whether they are singing 'well' - having the confidence to 'have a go' and to simply enjoy themselves at this early stage remains a high priority. "Learning through play" is one of the main underlying aims of CBeebies and the television presentation team totally reflect this. We follow the day of a pre-schooler from breakfast to bedtime with our distinctive interactive programming and original presented blocks. Mornings feature stimulating and upbeat shows designed to get little ones out of bed and ready for the day ahead, Lunchtimes and Afternoons feature shows with learning themes such as shapes, colours, numbers, and letters, and Evenings feature shows designed to help kids wind down at the end of the day. Our programmes encourage active participation and this can be used as a tool to extend the experience after viewing. Sitting with children whilst viewing a programme, or playing on the website, can encourage them to respond and participate. Adults and children can have great fun together doing the activities suggested by the magazines. Children may wish to use creative materials to represent what they have seen and heard, or look at books or magazines that feature their favourite CBeebies characters (an excellent way to help children along the path towards literacy). You will need to judge for yourself how long your child is able to benefit from television viewing without reverting to simply passive viewing. Anything in large doses is not good for children, and television, the website, even magazines, are no exception! Category:CBeebies Grown-Ups Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007